Course Debut
Course Debut is the third chapter of the Robot x Laserbeam manga. Summary Tomoya is surprised at Youzan’s request for a match, but Youzan says it is because of the sound of his shots. When Youzan says it is beyond expectations and he should be famous for it, Tomoya takes it to heart, thinking is about him. Youzan asks for Tomoya’s name, and says he will go ahead to a golf course so they can play a few holes. Robo returns after Youzan has left, just in time for Tomoya to take him along. When they arrive, Youzan talks to Tomoya about politeness and bringing a soil bag and shovel along with him, and makes him borrow one from the course. While all three walk to the first hole, Robo asks Youzan about his reason for wanting to play at this moment, to which Youzan replies he loves golf and cannot stand losing at his favorite thing. Robo is surprised at his answer. They arrive at the four par first hole, and Youzan says he will be the first to shoot, wishes luck to Tomoya, and bows before the course, which surprises both Tomoya and Robo. Youzan takes his first shot, which is nearly a 300 yard drive Tomoya describes as the lightning fast sword, much like a samurai swiftly cutting down his enemy. Tomoya is even more shocked when Youzan says he has not gone all out, while Robo ponders that golf can truly be amazing. Tomoya’s turn comes, and after bluffing three shots in a row, Youzan apologizes saying he likely mistook the player and should have made sure about it, and Tomoya is disappointed to have believed his words earlier had been about him. As Youzan scolds himself about his error, both Robo and Tomoya are taken aback to see him crying in disappointment. Youzan explains he had been so happy to find the player that embodied his ideal, that his mood deflated when he realized he had not. Robo finally comes to understand his tears are because of his love of the sport, as Tomoya realizes the perfect straight shot Youzan describes might be Robo’s. Tomoya asks Robo whether he’d been at that driving range before, and when he says he was, Tomoya tells Youzan he’s the perfect player he’d been searching for. Youzan cannot believe it that easily, so Tomoya says Robo has great skill despite not caring about golf. Robo’s indifference toward golf despite his talent angers Youzan, who asks Robo to do a particular shot in his direction. Tomoya is surprised that Robo accepts, and when Robo executes the shot perfectly, Youzan recognizes the sound and catches the ball in front of his face, shaking with emotion. Robo surprises Tomoya by asking to borrow a club and saying he also wants to play against Youzan. Youzan and Robo introduce themselves properly to each other as they face each other for their first match. Characters in Order of Appearence * Robato Hatohara * Youzan Miura * Tomoya Nakata Matches Featured * Tomoya Nakata vs. Youzan Miura Techniques Used * Lightning Fast Sword Navigation Category:Chapters